goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dora, Caillou and Bart get grounded for eternal years
Plot Dora, Caillou, and Bart Simpson make a fake opening to the movie Frozen. When the Teen Titans find out, they go to Dora, Caillou, and Bart's houses and tell their parents what happened. Dora, Caillou, and Bart all get punished by their parents for making a fake opening to the movie Frozen. Then they go to the park where they get scolded by a bunch of visitors. Cast Dora: Kayla Caillou: Zack Bart: Paul Cole Lewis Marquez: Diesel Boris: Eric Homer Simpson: Wiseguy Spongebob: Lawrence Patrick: Diesel Squidward: Wiseguy Mr Krabs: Steven Gumball: David Darwin: Young Guy Anais: Ivy Robin: Alan Starfire: Princess Cyborg: Miguel (Spanish voice but in Acent) Beastboy: Carlos (Spanish voice but in Acent) Raven: Kate Sam Puckett: Emma Cat Valentine: Kayla Dice: Young Guy Goomer: Diesel Louie Praston: Evil Genius Miles Praston: Simon Ray Praston: Diesel Frankie Hathaway: Kimberly Taylor Hathaway: Catherine Michelle Hathaway: Julie Olaf: Eric David Hobbs: Himself Amy Hobbs: Herself Rabbidscomedian: French Fry Ypoopsiybbob: Professor Akire: Alisson Kooc Nerraw: Brian Simon Nelson Cook: Himself Jennifer Mozeley: Kayla Ned Bigby: Young Guy Transcript At Dora's Room Dora: Bart, Caillou, can you two help me to make an fake VHS opening? i want to catch up Warren Cook Bart: Sure! Caillou: Sure! At The Titans Tower Cyborg: Let's see what's on YouTube Cyborg: *Shocked* Cyborg: *Angry* Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Those freaks Dora, Caillou and Bart made an VHS opening Raven: *Comes in with Angry Face* Oh really?! Cyborg: Yes! Let's tell Beastboy,Starfire and Robin. 1 Hour Later Robin: *Angry* WHAT?! That little Latina punk shouldn't be making things like that! We should go to her house and teach her a lesson! TEEN TITANS! GO! At Dora's House *Phone Rings* Cole Lewis Marquez: Hello? This is Mr Marquez! What did Dora do aigan? Cyborg: Your daughter and two guys named Bart and Caillou made an another VHS opening! Can you ground her? Cole Lewis Marquez: *Angry* Oh my god! Dora is getting in big trouble! At The Simpsons House *Phone Rings* Homer: Hello? This is Homer Simpson! Raven: Homer, your son, along with a girl named Dora and a boy named Caillou, made an another VHS opening! Can you ground him? Homer: *Angry* Bart is grounded if he is home! At Caillou's House *Phone rings* Boris: Hello? This is Boris, did Caillou do something wrong aigan? Beastboy: Of Course he did something wrong! He made an another VHS opening with Dora Marquez and Bart Simpson! Can you please ground him? Boris: *Angry* At your Business! Caillou will be so grounded! *At Dora's House* Cole: Dora! How dare you make an VHS opening with Bart Simpson and Caillou! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! *At The Simpson House* Homer: Bart! You just made an VHS opening with Dora Marquez and Caillou! Thats it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! *At The Park* SpongeBob: Hello, you three. You have some visitors. I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. How dare you make anVHS opening of my favorite movie? Patrick: I'm Patrick Star. You're grounded for making another VHS opening Squidward: I'm Squidward Tentacles. You are even more annoying then SpongeBob and Patrick! Mr. Krabs: Im Eugene Krabs. You're not earning money for this! Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson. I may be a cat, but I won't scratch you, but you will be spanked! Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson, Gumball's adoptive brother and best friend. Frozen is one of the most popular Disney Movies ever! How dare you try to ruin it for me? Anais: I'm Anais Watterson, Gumball and Darwin's little sister. Why must you ruin the things I like? Robin: I'm Robin! Beastboy: I'm Beastboy! Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. We Titans will beat you up! Raven: I'm Raven, and I agree with Cyborg! Starfire: I'm Starfire, and I agree with Raven! Sam: I'm Sam Puckett. I will attack you with my sock of butter! Cat: Im Cat Valentine. No Bibbles for You! Dice: I'm Dice. You are in big trouble. Goomer: I'm Goomer. I'm strong enough to beat you up! Louie: Im Louie Praston. My friends and I may be ghosts, but we're scary enough to give you nightmares. Miles: Hi! I'm Miles Praston. I'm very disappointed in you. Ray: I'm Ray Praston. I'm the expert of the ghosts! Frankie: I'm Frankie Hathaway. I'm in Team Louie! Taylor: I'm Taylor Hathaway. You need to go to hell. Michelle: I'm Michelle Hathaway, the mother of Frankie and Taylor. You show your faces in our household again, and we'll kick you out! Olaf: I'm Olaf. I'm in the movie Frozen and you guys will never watch it aigan! David: Im David Hobbs. No Signature of you! Amy: Im Amy Hobbs. We don't want you around anymore! Rabbidscomedian: Im Rabbidscomedian. I will use the power of Rabbids to attack you! Ypoopsiybbob: Im Ypoopsiybbob, the mirrored version of Bobbyispoopy. We're the power of the reversed names of bad users! Akire: I'm Akire, the mirrored version of Erika. I'm in the team. Kooc Nerraw: I'm Kooc Nerraw, the mirrored version of Warren Cook. I am in the team along with Akire. Ned: Im Ned Bigby. I'm not giving you tips anymore. Cookie: I'm Simon Nelson Cook. I have inventions to spank you Jennifer Mozeley: I'm Jennifer Mozeley. Stop being bad people or I'll attack you with volleyballs! Olaf: Le'ts spank them! *Angry Mobs spanks Dora, Caillou and Bart* Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos